


Main Characters from United Kingdom

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, gate guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian
Summary: First thing I want to state is that the characters from Harry Potter will stay majority the same as in the books, granted I did do a few twists on Remus and Sirius, I'm just including this fandom into my works for specific reasons which will be explored in the series. For now though here is information on the main characters that will play a large role in Gate Guardians.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley  
 Basics  
o 12 years old  
 Relationships  
o Youngest and only daughter of the Weasley’s  
o Has six older brothers  
o One year younger than her brother Ron  
o Has three children-James, Albus, and Lily  
o   
 Hogwarts Facts  
o Gryffindor  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Points  
o Falls in love and marries Harry Potter  
o Tells Kayla she prefers her over Selena  
o Kayla tells her not to give up on Harry. Cho is just a phase however Ginny is too good for Harry-Fourth and Fifth year


	2. Harry James Potter

 Basics  
o Born in Godric’s Hollow  
o July 31, 1980 birthday  
o 13 years old  
   
 Relationships  
o Kayla’s hero in this life time  
o Best friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley  
o Marries Ginny Weasley  
o Has three kids- James, Albus, and Lily  
o Godfather-Sirius Black  
o Uncle and aunt-Petunia and Vernon, cousin-Dudley  
o His father James Potter was born March 27,1960  
o His mother Lily Evans Potter was born January 30. 1960  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Scenes  
o Though he gets frustrated when someone dies or something terrible happens and Kayla lets it happen. He comes to understand it, which is why he is not as angry as many would think when Sirius is killed.  
o Third year when he meets Kayla he is shocked by her difference just as the brothers had been  
o   
 Hogwarts Facts  
o Gryffindor  
 Personality Traits  
o Brave,   
 Zodiac Sign Leo  
o Fire sign


	3. Hermione Jean Granger

 Basics  
o Birthday September 19, 1979  
o 14 years old  
 Hogwarts Facts  
o Gryffindor  
o Prefect  
 Relationships  
o Best friends with Harry and Ron  
o Tends to get annoy by Luna’s ‘made up’ creatures  
o Friends with Ginny  
o Marries Ron  
o Has two children Hugo and Rose  
o   
 Skills, Talents, Abilities  
o Very smart for her age  
o Studies, book lover,  
o Logical  
o Does not like to ride brooms  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and Scenes  
o Like Harry she sees the logic in Kayla’s keeping secrets of the future from them


	4. Isabelle Lana Black Larkin

 Basics  
o Birthday October 10, 1973 for her alias Beverly, but as Isabelle her birth year is 1960  
o 38 years old  
 Physical Traits  
o strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes.   
o 5'5  
 Zodiac Trait  
o Libra  
 Occupation  
o Queen of Guardia before Kayla  
 Relationships  
o Siblings younger Sirius and Regulus  
o Married to Daniel  
o Children-Charles, Howard, Tom, Kayla, Will, and Ava.  
o Believes Sirius is innocent and didn’t deserve to go to Azkaban  
o She and Kayla have a very rock relationship but by the time Kayla comes back to Kurshen it has lessen a bit, but Kayla however tells her that she just can’t care about her mom as she should  
o   
 Hogwarts Facts  
o Wand-Unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches, and pear wood  
 Weapon of Choice  
o Bow and Arrow- green feathers, lapis lazuli and jade beads on bow string.  
 Wants and Needs  
o Wants her children to be happy but tends to be pushy especially getting her sons to choose wives  
 Plot Scenes, Actions, and Points  
o Because she went to the gates first she wound up being reborn too and growing up all over again, however her DNA matches her to the Blacks


	5. Remus Larkin Lupin

 Basics  
o Werewolf  
o Birthday is March 10, 1960  
o 33 years old  
 Physical Description  
o 5'10  
o   
 Skills, Abilities, and Talents  
o Is actually a better swords fighter than some believe.   
 Plot Scenes, Actions, Points  
o Many of the town’s people get excited when they hear that he will be fighting against Karyan.   
o Left home two years before he was eleven.   
o Is very reluctant to go back home in fifth year but does so to learn what is really going on  
o The people do not know he had been bitten because his parents would take him to Aristide’s castle during a full moon  
o Even though he cut off any ties with Guardia he does practice with a sword and when he uses his wand he sometimes wields it like a sword.  
o Tonks tells him he should help fight against Karyan and Nathaniel, Remus however states he left those problems a long time ago. Tonks however says he can always go home  
o After they marry Tonks wants to see Guardia and persuades Remus to show her  
o After both wars, Tonks and Remus are sent to Guardia and Tonks soon asks Remus where is home for him.   
o He and Tonks decide to live in Guardia  
o When he was five he transformed into a dark brown wolf  
o William tests his potion on Remus and two years after the War it finally works  
o   
 Relationships  
o Married to Nymphadora Tonks and has a son named Teddy.   
o His parents bought him in a place in London when Remus decided to leave  
o Looked up to Daniel and Nathaniel  
o   
 Occupation  
o Lord of


	6. Ron Weasley

 Basics  
o Birthday March 1, 1980  
o 13 years old  
 Relationships  
o Best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger  
o Marries Hermione  
o Two kids Rose and Hugo  
o Five older brothers and a younger sister  
o   
 Personality Traits  
o Humorous, hates homework, easy going  
 Physical Description  
o Ginger haired, freckles, tall, and blue eyes  
   
 


End file.
